thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Uvarthak
Uvarthak is a coarse and frigid series of islands to the very north of Thendarr, meaning "Hold of the Uvar" in Skaden. It is the home of the Uvar, a warrior culture of Humans, long shunned by their southern brethren as heretics. They are a war-like and rough people, yet are noble and appreciate nature and art. There are thousands of islands in Uvarthak, though a majority of them are miniscule and uninhabited, sometimes uninhabitable. In the lower elevated or southern areas of Uvarthak are boreal forests, characterized by the strange northern lights and heavy fog that often moves in from the ocean. Uvarthak is also identified by the strange, dagger-like rocks that are spread throughout the land. These rocks are much more prevalent in the high mountains of Uvarthak, as well as the wastelands of the far north. There, jagged rocks and dagger mountains define the entire frozen landscape, with constant blizzards. There are few Uvar settlements in these inhospitable wastes, however the most hardy do not fear to endure such difficulties. History Early History The Uvarthak isles were first inhabited by an indigenous people that have long since been forgotten. Little is known about them, and almost no artifacts of their existance are left behind, except the songs the Uvar carry over of them. Arrival of the Uvaren It was several millenia behind when large groups of humans from north-eastern Thendarr, now territories in the grasp of the kingdoms of Welscond and Valschent, began to migrate to the islands in search of a different home, as famine, war, and drought plagued theirs. The newcomers found many islands to be both, or only barren and too small to call be called home. Because of this, originally only the largest and southern-most island, now called Skorn, became settled. At first the indigenous people of the isles and the new Uvaren seemed to have good relations. However, tensions brewed, and the Uvar knew the indigenous people wanted them gone, or dead. The Uvaren struck first, and in an event still celebrated today known as the The Quiet Feast., the Uvaren slaughtered many of the natives and their leaders, leading to their eventual extinction. Nations It is a stretch to pinpoint a single name that rules all of Uvarthak. Following the formation of the different clans arrived problems. The Uvar are a stubborn and headstrong people, and it was ineviable that the many clans would run into conflict. For much of Uvarthak's history, there was little unity between the various clans. Some hundred years ago, the unprepared Uvar would be shattered by the Crusade on the Uvarthak isles, despite their territorial advantage. The end of the war left the Uvar crippled and disoriented. It was then when the wisest of most clans called for a truce - a union between them, with representatives of all banners to act as its leaders. Then was the birth of the Warchief Council - the 'kingdom' most inland dwellers refer to when they speak of the Uvar. Peoples Uvarthak is completely dominated by the Uvar people. Although they all share a common culture and language, great variations exist from clan to clan, and hundreds of different ones exist on the isle. See the Uvaren for more. Geography Uvarthak finds itself secluded in the north-east corner of the world. This answers for its harsh climate - as the southern isles exhibit the features of taiga weather - chilling, but not unforgiving temperatures, scarcely spread flora and fauna, all in its many forests, lakes, and plains. The southern half of Uvarthak is the more populous one. The northern islands are, for the unexperienced, more lethal. A tundra which coats the islands with snow in most months rules over the beasts and mortals that dwell in it. Little grows in these barren territories, as its inhabitants rely mostly on the wildlife that roams within. Wildlife The southern chunk of the archipelago is graced with more beasts than its northern counterpart. Many snakes, toads, birds, foxes, moose, bears, and wolves, all which have adjusted to the climate, dot its nature. The northern isles naturally exhibits a far lower number of creatures. Great white bears, oxen, hares, and moose inhabit it. Category:Geography